


Something Wrong

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Genre Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Dean is back from hell and can’t seem to get enough of his baby daughter. He just can’t shake the feeling something is wrong between you and Sam.(Square Filled: Samulet)





	Something Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168930) by [WellDoneBeca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca). 



Dean stared at the baby on his lap, trying to chew on her toy and then reaching for his face to show it to him.

Deanna was bigger than his last memory of her, but the baby didn’t seem to even realise her dad was different or had even be gone.

“Dada,” she called, pulling his big hand to get Dean’s attention, even though he was fully concentrated on her. “Dada.”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

Quickly, Deanna crawled from his legs in the direction of a book on the couch, stumbling to get up to her feet, and falling flat on her butt. He waited for a cry, but Deanna wasn’t defeated. She tried once, twice again to get the book. When she didn’t, the green-eyed girl turned and made her way back to him, pulling his hand. 

“Boo,” she babbled, pulling his hand. “Boo.”

“You want the book?” he questioned. 

“Boo,” she repeated. 

Dean stood up quickly, picking up the children’s book and walking back to his place, laying the book between the two of them and smiling openly when the girl crawled her way to his lap and tried to pool the book in front of them. 

Things were easy with Deanna. He forgot hell when he was with her, he forgot everything that had happened and his nightmares. 

The moment he stepped into your motel room and showed you who he really was and not a creature wearing his body, you had jumped onto his arms and kissed him passionately, crying and squeezing him, not sure if you should be crying or laughing, and he couldn’t help but smile too. If felt amazing to have you in his arms after so long, and when he picked Deanna up… He practically didn’t put her down. 

Bobby was trying to find Sammy, and even though you hadn’t mentioned anything, he knew something was wrong if he wasn’t around. However, he was trying not to think of that. He was with his daughter and that was all that mattered. 

He picked the book after she had pointed it, and opened it with curiosity, and you entered the room, dressed only in his flannel with and holding something in your hand tightly. 

“Ask her about the animals,” you oriented. 

He arched his eyebrows to you for a moment and then look down at the thick pages. 

“Uh...” he hesitated. “Deanna, can you point me the cow?” 

Excitedly, his daughter pointed at the animal on the page and made a pout. 

“Moo,” she smiled. “Moo.”

“Yes, sweetie,” you smiled. “The cow does moo.”

She giggled, and Dean turned the second page. 

“Du,” she pointed at the yellow duck. “Du.”

“Duck,” Dean said slowly. “That’s the duck, sweetheart.”

“Du,” she repeated. 

Slow and steady, he smirked. She wasn’t even a full-year-old and already talked a lot, even if they couldn’t understand. 

“I got something for you,” you said, sat on the couch.

Dean frowned. You hadn’t left the motel room since he had shown up. Had you left to buy something when he was out?

“Yeah?” he frowned.

Slowly, you stood up and opened your hand to him, opening it to reveal what you were hiding. 

The amulet Sam had given him when they were kids. 

“You left it for her,” you reminded him. “For...”

“When she is big enough to wear it,” he repeated his words. 

You nodded. 

“We have some years until she is big enough,” you said in a whisper. “It’s your amulet.”

Dean hesitated, but slowly pulled it over his head. When he woke up without, it, it was as if he was naked. 

You were ready to walk back to the couch, but he held your hand. 

“Dean?” 

“I know something happened between you and Sam,” he said firmly. 

You swallowed down nervously. Your fight with Sam wasn’t something you were happy to remember or wanted to tell Dean about, especially  _right now._

“Dean, it’s...” you tried to dodge the question. 

“Y/N,” he interrupted you. “What happened?”

 


End file.
